Recuse my soul
by athenades87
Summary: One used the world as her playground, the other resented anything that belonged to the darkness. However, all would change with kindred thoughts and the meeting of the souls?. Pam and Tara Fic. Tamela.
1. Chapter 1

**If this fic sounds familiar that's cause it is. I've deleted the previous one entitled "It was surely meant to be." and replaced it with this and it's new title. I've revamp some of the words, added and taken away. Fixed my grammar issues as well. **

**I plan on this being a rather large fic. Multi chapters and such. I do want this to be a slow burn, with some fluff, angst and smut lol... I miss writing for these two, so I think I'm here to stay for a bit.**

**I am going to make the rating M from the start, it will prevent my from forgetting about it later on when the chapters become heavy. Also it keeps virgin eyes from preying and then sending me hate. **

**Any way I hope you enjoy it.**

**Done own em, if I did the shit storm that was season 6 would be erased from mortal memory. **

* * *

_"Love' is the name for our pursuit of wholeness, for our desire to be complete." _ _―__ Plato, Symposium_

_According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves._

* * *

What if that smiling stranger on the street corner you pass almost daily on your commute to work was your true love and you didn't know it. What if you didn't know that your co-worker, or your best friend was the other half of your soul? We walk this world with a sense of longing, always subconsciously searching for that one thing that makes us whole.

Pamela Swynford De Beaufort never wanted for anything, not even in her human days did the blonde haired beauty ever live without the finest of treasures. Her companions also got same lavish treatment, whether it be male or female. Pamela was never biased when it come to a good time or a good fuck as she so crassly puts it. She wisely chose her companions; she didn't pick some random stranger off the street and had her way with them. No, a lot of thought went into her sexual partners, sometimes it took her days, even weeks to pick just the right one. That fact alone caused Pamela to be considered vain not only in herself, but in others because of their stature. Pamela rode the proverbial waves of life with her maker Eric Northman. They spent a century together not wanting or needing anything but themselves, a bed, and a good time.

One day that narcissistic out look on life changed when she encountered someone that sent her undead life into a tailspin of unwanted emotions. That day was the day she meet, Tara Thornton.

"Eric, what are we doing in this Podunk town?" Pamela sarcastically bellowed from behind Eric. "And what are we doing at this shitty ass bar?"

"I have some business I need to attend to with a vampire that lives in this area. I brought you along for the company. Don't make me regret that." Eric answered.

Pamela scoffed while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Fine," her southern drawl dripping with malice.

She followed Eric into Merlottes, the atmosphere in the bar changed as the two vampires made their presence known. All eyes went to them, some patrons held their breath, and some let their mouths gape open. This was partly due to the fact they had never seen these two individuals before and from the pure beauty and energy that emanated from them. Eric suddenly caught sight of the person he was looking for in the corner of the room.

"Pamela, be a dear and wait for me at the bar," Eric stated placing his hand on Pam's shoulder. Pam rolled her eyes and started for the bar, but before she could get arms length away from her maker Eric spoke "Oh, and play nice will you?"

Pam gave Eric a sinister smile "Always," she answerd then turned on her heels and sauntered toward that bar.

Arriving there Pam gave the area one good look over and attempted to take a seat on the barstool. Remembering her expensive clothing Pam snagged a couple napkins and wipes down the stool before taking a seat on it. Pam impatiently starts strumming her nails on the bar top.

"Girl, yous better go wait on her." Lafayette spoke while nudging Tara from behind.

"Bitch, I ain't goin over there." Tara answers.

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause she's a vampire Lafayette, you know I can't stand em."

"Shit, she might be a vampire, but she is something fine, um, um UM!" Lafayette quirks an eyebrow and snaps his finger.

With that Tara started to chuckle at her cousin's statement. It was true the vampire at her bar was extremely attractive, but it didn't change her opinion on wanting to wait on her.

"Besides, if Sam catches you refusing service to anyone, it's your ass." Lafayette spoke over his shoulder while making his way back to kitchen.

"Fuck," Tara spoke under her breath, Lafayette was right and she needed this job. Reluctantly Tara made her way over to the bar and stood in front of Pam.

"Can I help you?" Tara asked drily.

Looking up Pam locked eyes with Tara, instantly causing her nails to stop strumming and her body to shiver. Pam straightened her back. "Why, yes you may," Pam gave Tara a genuine smile. "Can I safely assume you serve True Blood?"

"You can, what type do you want?" Tara voice was still dry, but oddly transfixed with the blonde's smile.

Pam quirked her eyebrow "Well then, O+ it will be darlin'."

Without a word Tara turned on her heels and headed to the fridge still within earshot of Pam.

"What's your name?" Pam inquired playfully

Tara returned with a bottle of True Blood. "We only have A+ and none of your business. That will be $4.50, you can leave it on the counter."

Pam smirked at Tara's rudeness and reached for the bottle, she was to say the least enthralled by Tara's bluntness.

Before Tara could make her leave to the back Sookie came bouncing up beside her "Tara, who is that man sitting with Bill?"

Tara gave Sookie a mortified look.

"What?" She asked confusingly.

"Tara?" Pam smiled around the word as she it word roll off her tongue.

"Sook, go to the back, I'll talk to you in a minute." Tara was pissed, she didn't want this blonde, very sexy ass vamp knowing her name.

Sookie gave Tara a confusing look, but did as she asked.

Turning her attention back to Pam, Tara placed both hand on the bar top and leaned toward Pam. "Look, I really don't know why in the fuck you wanted to know my name, but there it is, and what you planned on doing with that information, forget about it. I don't like your kind, especially when you roll up in here acting like you fucking own the place so I suggest you just take your drink and you fine ass and leave."

Pam taken a back by Tara blatant and honest confession clicks her fangs into place.

Surprisingly Tara doesn't flinch but lets a condescending smile cross her face. "Do you honestly think that scares me?" Tara lowers her voice a couple octaves and leans further toward the blonde, "I've had nightmare scarier than those over grown K-9's you call fangs."

Pam raises her eyebrow, surprisingly she is extremely turned on by this conversation, but before she could reply Eric was at her side. "Pamela, I thought I told you to play nice?"

Pam clicks her fangs back into place and gives Tara lithe frame a good look over, committing every curve and bump to memory and smiles not taking her eyes off Tara, "I am."

Eric pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "Pamela, please wait for me outside."

Feeling Pam's eyes rack over her once more before standing up, Tara's body betrayed her by shivering with a wanton desire to have Pam's hands on her.

Pam caught the barely there shiver and chalked this encounter up as a win and gave Tara a wink. She then turned on her heels and headed toward the exit. Tara couldn't help but watch the swaying of Pam hips as she left the bar.

"My apologies Ms.?" Eric left the statement open for an answer.

"Thornton." Tara answered without a thought. She silently chastised herself for the losing her resolve, but damn her ass was something to behold.

"Thornton." Eric finished, "My progeny seems to have left her manners at the door." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill "This is for the drink and your troubles, good day to you." Eric nodded and then left the establishment.

Sookie came running up to Tara who was placing the 100-dollar bill in her pocket "What the fuck was all of that about?"

"I don't really know to be quite honest". Tara lied. She knew what that was. She knew Pam's eyes did more than size her up, they undressed her, and to be honest she wanted more of it. Sookie only shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Tara kept staring at the door, wondering if she would ever see Pam again. Her mind told her she was stupid for thinking such a thought, but her body told a different story.

_Mean while out side_

"What the fuck was that Pamela?"

"What ever do you mean Eric?" Pamela asked surprisingly though the statement dipped with sarcasm.

"That in there with Ms. Thornton." He asks pointing toward Merlottes.

"Tara Thornton." Pam whispers, smiling as the words left her lips. She focused her sight on Eric "Oh nothing." she smirked

"Hmm" Eric hummed, "Don't do anything stupid Pamela."

"Oh, Eric you wound me, I am above that word _stupid"_

Eric didn't reply but got into the car and motioned for Pam to do that same. Pam gave the bar one more glance and decided then and there she would be back the following night to solve the mysterious puzzle that was Tara Thornton.

* * *

**Well? Does it sound better? Flow more fluently? **

**How bout letting me know. Reviews would be appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look here's chapter 2 lol. Thank you all for the reviews and messages. I do believe I've replied to them. Thank you guests for your reviews as well. Not as long as the first chapter but there is only so much I can pack into a chapter with out going over board.**

**I also want to state since I didn't do it in the first chapter that this is totally AU and will not be following any of the content from the previous seasons. Pam and Tara are always written in the way they are portrayed in the show and I want to deter from that a little, but I also want to keep them true to themselves, and I really hope I am doing that here.  
**

**Don't own em, wish I did...**

**So without ****further ado...**

* * *

And return she did.

The very next night Pam stood on the boundaries of the wooded bar and grill, watching Tara from what she considered to be a rather safe distance. She watched Tara tend the bar with ease; her fluid movements could be compared to an interpretative dance with the way Tara's muscle flexed with each rapid movement of her arms, and the way her fingers graze over the solid surface of the bar. But what really caught Pam's attention, what had her utterly transfixed, was the way Tara smiled. A smile that lit up her face, a smile you could see in her eyes. Those very eyes Pam found herself lost in the night before; those endless pools of black onyx had Pam bathing in them shamelessly. They've always said a way to a person's soul is through their eyes, and Pam was desperately searching for the door.

Pam finally had, had enough of the predator and prey charade and decided to make her presents known to the brunette. Pam sauntered into the bar, yet again effectively making all the patrons stop and stare. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy that part, she was always one for putting on a good show. Letting her eyes gaze over the crowd Pam's eyes eventually found its mark, Tara. Who happened to be standing behind that bar with a not so pleasant look plastered on her face.

"Well hello again," Pam southern drawl was laced bittersweet affection.

Tara narrowed her eyes at the blonde but didn't move from her spot, there was no way in hell she was going to show weakness by running like a dog with its tail tucked between it's legs to the back, she was too proud and she was going to stand her ground to this so called nuisance.

"And what exactly do you want?" Tara asked unenthused.

"Well, I came here to have one of the best bottles of True Blood, I've ever tasted." Pam lied.

"Ummhmm," Tara pursed her lips together and threw her hand upon her hip. "Now let's try this one more time, what are you doing here?"

Pam smiled then; God was she starting to love the sassiness that was Tara Thornton. Pam threw hands up in an act of surrender and sighed.

"You caught me darlin'," Pam gave a wink and folded her arms and leaned on the bar top. "I came to see you."

Tara smirked a little then, in all honesty she was actually blown away, what in the world would this vamp want with her beside a midnight snack.

"And what exactly by our encounter last night, betrayed you into thinking I wanted to see you again?" Tara asked.

Pam was taken back for just a moment, but put on her most endearing smile and leaned in closely and stated as a matter of fact, "Because as much as you act like you detest me. In reality we both know you can't resist me," she said in a sultry whisper.

Tara's eyes widened a fraction; she couldn't believe the words that were coming from this bitch's mouth.

"Goddamn Barbie, you sure do have a set of balls on you, don't cha?" Tara chuckled in amazement.

A flash of anger just for a moment flashed in Pam's eyes and disappeared just as quickly. Her hand snaked out and grabbed Tara's wrist in a tight but yet loose grip at the same time. "Sweetheart, someone needs to teach you the art of being polite." Even though Pam had quit talking, her fingers spoke a different story as they stroked the soft side of Tara's wrist.

The contact terrified and excited Tara in one fail swoop. An electric charge raced from the contact site and found purchase between her thighs. Tara took a ragged breath and stared at Pam through hooded eyes. "If you think for one minute that your show of masculinity, is going to persuade me to burying my fingers knuckle deep into you, then you've got another thing coming," Tara jerked her wrist away and instantly missed the contact. "Now, I would suggest you leave this fucking bar, before I splatter you all over it." Tara was done playing games.

"I don't do mindless fucks with people that are beneath me. So take notice of something," Pam stated as she backed away from the bar. "When I take a moment out of my life to approach you," She pointed toward Tara. "Then you should feel flattered," Pam a adjusted her dress and dusted off the non existent dust, "Now then I'll let you chew on that for a while, and please," Pam tsked "Try to learn some manners." Pam turned her back to Tara and flicked her blonde hair as she walked away. Tara was simply floored by Pam's words. "Not a mindless fuck?" She thought to her self and for a moment she wondered and even considered what that would be like.

The rest of the night went with out a hitch, Tara done her job effectively but couldn't help her mind lingering to the blonde vampire. She hated that Pam invaded her thoughts, and she hated her self even more for watching Pam's ass as she left. It was closing time and it was Tara's turn to make sure the bar and grill was closed completely, so of course she was the last out of the building. Bidding a farewell to the other waitresses and locals Tara made her way to Sookie's car. Sookie had let her borrow the vehicle since it was her off night and Tara didn't have a way. Putting the key into the locking mechanism Tara heard the snap of a twig from behind her. The sound didn't startle her; she knew who it was, placing her hand on the roof of the car and shifting her weight to one side Tara spoke.

"Do you always linger in the shadows?" Tara asked finally turning around, only to be greeted with total blackness of the dense forest. She watched Pam move effortlessly almost floating from behind a tree. The pair made eyes contact for a moment and with out warning Pam speed toward the brunette, forcefully pinning her body against the door.

"Only when I'm stalking my prey." Pam husked through hood eyes.

* * *

**What'd ya think? **

**How bout letting me know. Feedback helps and a fuels my muse to write.**

**If you have any suggestions of concerns please feel free to contact me and letting me know about it.**

**you can find me on tumblr (athenades87) or you can message me on here.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the huge gap between updates...My life has been less than good here the last 4 months. Break ups and lost loves and blah blah blah...But that's over now.. I'm at peace..So on with the writing.. Oh and the season finale of True Blood didnt help matters either lol. **

**Anywho...Here it is hope you enjoy**

**Dont own em...God I wish I did.**

* * *

There are certain events in life that should absolutely terrify us beyond measure. Bouts of fear that should unquestionably make us shake with a sense of foreboding. Tara was definitely shaking, but it was most certainly not born of fear. Displays of power and seduction radiated between the blonde and brunette a show down of sorts, only problem is neither party was willing to relent.

Tara slowed her breathing but it didn't help her heart has it pounded vicariously against her rib cage. In which Pam took full notice of. When she pressed their body's together.

"What's wrong darlin', cat got your tongue?" Pam asked while pushing her body in Tara's a little harder effectively placing her thigh in between Tara's legs.

Biting back a moan that desperately wanted to free itself from Tara's throat she spoke with most steady voice she could muster. "Yeah, something's wrong, I'm smelling the faintest hint of rotting flesh and it's making me sick to my stomach."

As soon as the words left her lips Tara instantly regretted them. She saw a raging storm of hurt and anger flash in Pam's cobalt blue eyes. Pam then relinquished all contact, stepped back then faded into shadows.

Tara felt this underlying need to call after her, but years of hurt and proverbial torment stop her. Tara was a definite victim of circumstance, which is something that would follow her for the rest of her days. She genuinely felt bad for what she had said; she knew she had gone to far.

Tara dropped her head tucking it tightly to her chest she paused for a moment before turning around to get in the car. Deep in thought, she did not dare glance towards the woods to see if Pam was watching her leave. Why linger on the inevitable?

The drive back to Sookie's was lost in a blur of thought and regret. The events played over and over in her head. Yes she was a self-proclaimed bitch but Tara knew in the deep recesses of her mind she had taken it just a little far. Pam was anything but malleolus toward her. She was interested; she wanted Tara and not in the midnight snack way either.

Tara sat in her car and watched her headlights play against the house. The run in with Pam kept running through her mind. Why am I this way, Tara thought to herself? Could it be possible that Pam was interested in her? Or was it a sick game Pam liked to play to lure her prey in?

"There is no way I am going to fucking find out." Tara said out loud as she got out of her car and walked up to the house. The house was lit with so much l one would have thought it was daytime and Sookie's laughter could be heard from deep with in. Which was shortly accompanied by Bill's deep southern drawl.

Tara stopped dead in her tracks "I am not putting up with this shit tonight" Tara thought as she turned around and walked back to Sookies car. She just wasn't in the mood for the love fest that was potential lingering inside the two-story home. As if in a world of her own she got in her car and headed out of Bon Temps. Her eyes would occasionally look off into the shadows not really knowing what she was looking for, but she knew in the dark recesses of her mind exactly what she was hoping to catch a glimpse of. As she drove the pain and anguish she saw in Pam's eyes were on constant replay in her mind. For the first time Tara began to feel sympathy for someone else other than Sookie and Lafayette, and remorse started to peak its weary head.

It was odd she knew, Pam being what she was should not have affected her in this manner. She despised the fact that her best friend was in love with a fanger. So why in the world was she allowing this one to get into her head? But Tara could not shake the pain she knew she caused Pam. Tara continue to drive down the highway, still trying to fool herself into believing she did not know where she was going. However when her headlights bounced off the sign 'Welcome to Shreveport' the moment of fooling herself disappeared. A new feeling arouse deep within her gut, pure unadulterated fear began to course through her veins. Not a fear of being killed however a fear of rejection. Tara had enough of that to last a lifetime and there was no room for more. In fact Tara was not even sure if Pam would be at the fangers' bar known as Fangtasia. Only reason Tara had known about the place was because she had overheard Sookie talking about the first time her and bill had went.

As she pulled into the parking lot her senses were on high alert. The individuals that were standing outside of the bar were in different array of clothing. It was as if a fashion show from every genre of the social scale was waiting to begin. Tara sat in her car for a moment to collect herself and try to regain some of that tough attitude that the fear seemed to deplete from her body. However she gave herself a mental shake because being a bitch was why she was here to begin with. Tara walked towards the bar; her legs were unstable as if she was a freshly born deer. Tuning out the leering looks and disparaging remarks. Tara's eyes remained fixated on the glaring red door and the diamond shapes that were pressed into the fabric. The door was taunting her to come closer as if it was daring her to enter. Tara scoffed at the thought because if Tara was anything a coward was definitely not on the list and she did not back down from a dare, even if it came from adamant object.

She pressed her hand against the door, it was cold to the touch and it was in complete contrast to her burning soul. The unforeseen force that was driving her forward was unrelenting against her back. The pull on her moral conscious was lost in the loud music and laughter that was behind the door. Once inside her senses went in over load as she saw the sights before her. To a newbie it was like walking into a low-grade horror film. Humans offering themselves to vamps like sanctified meat bags. The copper scent of blood hung in the air like a perfume cloud hung in a whorehouse. Tara's eyes lingered over the crowd were they eventually found purchase on a Viking like God sitting on his throne over looking his subjects. Her sixth sense told her he was the man she needed to speak too. The force began to push her towards him. As if her feet were betraying her she began her approach. People began to part as if they were the Red Sea and the blond vampire turned his ancient eyes upon her. Tara began to shake within and began to work through her appeal speech, when a cold hand grasped her wrist and whisked her away.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Lemme know...Its greatly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**SOOOOO sorry for the long wait between updates.** **Life have been a ****proverbial shit hole for me these last months, but things are looking up. I think I am going to end the story here, its strong enough to stand on its own and open for interpretation, I just don't think I can go any further with it. Thank you all for the reviews and messages. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Don't own em, wish I did.**

**Tamela forever...Fuck season 6 lol**

* * *

Tara found herself in a dimly lit room, it smelled damp and Tara made the unconscious assumption that she was in the basement of the establishment she probably should have never entered. The force that had taken her to this place was long out of view, and more than likely lingering in the shadows, she felt eyes on her. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness Tara was able to make out certain objects that aligned the walls.

"The fuck?" Tara voiced while squinting harder, "Are those fucking chains?"

Tara's blood ran cold and her body shivered; she franticly started searching for an escape route when a voice broke from the shadows.

"Why have you come here?" The sentence was not rushed nor was it malicious.

Tara knew from the southern drawl exactly who belonged to the voice.

"Pam." Tara sighed with relief but still laced with a bit of worry.

"Why have you come here?" Pam asked again her voice this time letting a hint of hurt and disbelief edge through.

Tara paused for a moment, she didn't know what to say, she hadn't exactly made it this far in her plan. Really, she lost all thought of a plan once she opened the door to Fangtasta.

"I came to see you." Tara finally answered.

Pam finally stepped out of the shadows and Tara breath caught in her throat. Pam was simply stunning in her red leather dress that clung to all the right places.

"Now why," Pam clasped her long slender fingers together in front of her, "Would you go and do something like that? I believe you made it abundantly clear that I wasn't required nor desired to be in your presence."

Tara lowered her head forgetting all fear and scuffed the toe of her sneaker across the cement floor. "Yeah about that." Tara started, "I wanted to-."

Tara's thought process was hindered when she felt Pam's breath play on her cheek "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Pam clicked her tongue. For a moment Tara was overcome with fear that Pam had moved so quickly across the room and was now standing so close she could pick up her perfume. Pam's essence invaded Tara senses without prejudice and momentarily caused her eyes to roll back into her head. Tara was quickly released from her temporary bliss when Pam stepped back.

Pam extended her hand and let her finger run under Tara's chin. She Lowered her voice and spoke, "I don't want to hear your sorry justifications, they mean nothing to me darlin'."

Pam then gave a Tara's chin a tab for good measure and turned to exit the room. Tara was stunned not only in disbelief but with arousal as well, but soon her anger got the best of her and when Pam was only an arms length away Tara shot out her hand and ceased Pam by the elbow effectively turning her back round.

"Too fucking bad Barbie, you're gonna hear it."

To say Pam was shocked with Tara's actions would be a severe understatement. She simply raised her brow and let her eyes fall to Tara's hand, which was attached forcefully to her elbow.

With a malicious smirk Pam spoke, "If you plan on keeping that hand, which I am pretty such could be put to better use at a later date, I would highly suggest you letting me go."

What Tara did next was nothing short of insanity; she yanked the blonde vampire with a little more force than necessary and latched their lips together.

Lips and teeth clashed together with ferocity a constant battle of push and pull and neither woman was willing to relinquish dominance. They were lost in tastes, scents and unseemly passion. It was only when Pam's back meet the wall of the basement did reality come crashing backing to the room. Pam's eyes shot open and she pushed Tara with such violence it almost caused the brunette backside to meet the concrete. With chest heaving fiercely and her eyes wild with passion and rage Pam spoke in a deadly whisper.

"You think you can come waltzing into my domain like you own the place." Pam took an unnecessary labored breath "Try and force me to hear your repugnant efforts at an apology and when I blatantly tell I don't want to hear it you have the audacity to kiss me?"

Tara leaned up against the cool damp wall and tried to gather her wits and take in stock of Pam's words. At that moment all she could do was raise her eyes to Pam's and hope for some understanding. Tara ran her nervous palms along her thighs, Pam's eyes followed Tara's moments and she absentmindedly stuck out her tongue and wet her lips. That act alone sent Tara in a dimension of pissed off she hasn't been in a very long time. "We were just kissing and you violently pushed me away as if I was nothing. Now you are undressing me with your eyes.' Tara thought angrily to herself.

She took a stilled breath, "I will give you that my apology was lame and does not compare to what I had planned. So I went with a language only you would understand, a forceful kiss. I can only assume you were a lady of the night because your tendency to dress like a whore." Tara finished with a snide smile.

For a moment Tara thought again she had gone too far when Pam's eyebrows shot upward, but Pam surprised her. Pam threw back her head and gave a throaty laugh and shook her head. Pam's smoky laugh sent a volt of sexual desire coursing threw Tara's whole body and she shivered from the pure force of it.

"Ouch, your words wound me." Pam brought her hand to her chest and paused for a moment then a mischievous glint enters her eyes, as she began again, "No, on second thought they don't, I admire the fact you think you are a bad ass with your words, but sweetheart you are nothing more than a little fish playing in a shark pool."

Tara pushed herself from and ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Look, I'm sorry, that's all what I came here to say. I may or may not have taken it too far by kissing you and I may or may not have taken it way too far by insulting you, but I don't regret it."

Pam's brow rose.

"Shit, kissing you." Tara stammered, "I don't regret kissing you."

"Hmm." Pam hummed, "What a perplexing predicament we find ourselves in?"

"You can say that again." Tara mumbles then sighs, "I'll show myself out," Tara starts for the stairs but turns around before she gets to the bottom step. "I don't apologize to many people so for what its worth again, I am sorry."

Tara the begins her assent up the stair case, Pam considers for a moment just letting her walk out, but quickly decides against it. In a blind of an eye Pam is now standing in front of Tara halting her next step.

"Something you should know about me too darlin' I don't let people walk out of this basement unscathed, so consider yourself lucky." Pam smirks seductively.

Without miss a beat Tara speaks, "hmm, luck has nothing to do with it."

"You sure do have a smart mouth," Pam leans forward and lightly touches her lips to Tara's ear, "I'm sure I can find a better use for it."

Tara's body shivers from the contact and she smiles, "I've got nothing but time."

"As do I." Pam simply states before crashing her lips into Tara's.

fin

* * *

**Well? Was its as good for you as it was for me?**

**How bout letting me know..Id appreciate it.**

**~Athenades87**


End file.
